


And The Girls In The Basement Come Running

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A slice of life, Gen, Wizards, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Percival's on a trip.





	

Tinworth. What a nice place. One of the few places where Wizards and Muggles lived side-by-side, peacefully. Whether it was because the Muggles were exceptionally tolerant of magic, or that they were Confunded, Percival didn't know. Still, it was a very nice place to be.

A travelling troupe had set up a puppet theatre in the market, entertaining the few local children who had dared the brisk weather. Percival stood in the shadows, watching the show for a while. He wasn't really sure what it was about, but it did include bagpipes. Ariana would have loved the performance.

Alas, but he did have a business to attend to. Percival wrapped his travelling cloak tighter around him to protect himself from the wind. Autumn had never been his favourite time to travel, but the boys were in desperate need for new cauldrons and a local Wizard was especially good at making them. Percival casted a Bedazzling Hex on himself before Apparating away. Better to be safe than sorry.


End file.
